


Futhi bahlangana

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Futhi bahlangana

Isikali esasikhipha emlonyeni wentombazane emile okwezindebe kwakuyinto edlula umsindo, futhi sashisa ngokwanele ukucekela phansi ingilazi uBrienne ayibambile, ukube wayengevele eyilahlile phansi ngethukile. Kungenzeka ukuthi kwamakhaza lapho ame khona futhi, ukube bekungengenxa yokubamba okuqinile okumbambe ngengalo nokumubeka embundwini ongena egumbini elimnyama.

Uma umkhaza we-mink untshontsha ekhaleni lakhe ubungekho okwanele ukumqaphelisa ukuthi ubephethe ingubo yengubo, umgibeli odonsa ngaphezulu kwensimbi yakhe uveze ukuthi wakwenza lokho akekho omunye ngaphandle kukaJaime Lannister.

Isosha lamasosha ebeligqolozele ekuqaleni kwalobo busuku lihleka nomfowabo manje seligqoke le wayini yakhe phezu kwehembe laso kanye nozipho olukhohlisayo ezindebeni zalo.

"Ngiyabonga kakhulu nkosikazi yami. Bengiqala ukucabanga ukuthi kuzodingeka ngicofe isandla sami esisele ukuze ngizikhiphe ekubambeni kuye."

Wagxuma kakhulu, ngoba bekuyinto engeyinhle ukuthi angayisho ngomuntu, ikakhulukazi ekhaya lakubo ka-Edith, kodwa nangeqiniso lokuthi wayezibambe ngesandla sakhe ngakwesobunxele lakhe asele kulo wakhuluma ngalo, futhi walilethela ezindebeni zakhe. aqabule amadolo akhe amakhulu.

"Kungenzeka nginawo lomdanso?" Wabuza, ebheke kuye lapho umlomo wakhe wawungakaphefumuli kude nesikhumba sakhe ngamehlo aluhlaza.

Wayengakaze abe ngumdanisi onobuqili, kepha igumbi lalikhanyelwe kancane futhi lingenamusa ngenxa yokuhlekisa ngamehlo (wenza inhlansi yakhe) ngakho-ke wavuma. Isikhala besincane futhi ukunyakaza kwabo bekulula; Izingalo zikaJaime ziqinile nezinyathelo zakhe ziqinisekile. Ngenkathi egebisa ikhanda lakhe ukuphuthelwa i-hanger eseduze, bekuzwakala kungeyona imvelo impela kepha kube kuhle impela ukushiya isihlathi sakhe simi ehlombe.

URenly noLoras kwakuzodingeka bathole enye ingubo, ngoba lena yayimatasa.


End file.
